


truename

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 11 Tagathon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Gen, True Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel muses on his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	truename

**Author's Note:**

> So it bothers me that no one can pronounce Castiel properly, okay? THEY SHOULD KNOW BETTER OMGGGGGGGGG.

His name is wrong.

His brothers, they mispronounce his name. It hurts more than the angel blade being dragged across his skin. It is what tells him their proclamation of banishment, of hatred and exile, is true. They have forgotten his name. Or perhaps he has transformed; perhaps he has truly become Cas, and the reason Castiel can no longer be pronounced is because it is no longer his true name.

And why not? His devotion to the Winchesters has changed his nature, his true form, his very essence. He has truly sacrificed everything for them and become Cas, no longer an angel of the lord, but simply a disciple of the Winchesters. 

It is more than enough.


End file.
